


Temptation

by brittany2922



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 23:57:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6830629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittany2922/pseuds/brittany2922
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Caroline knows that it's wrong. That she's got promises to keep, but when he's so close it's easy to forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N This will be part 1 in a series of 3 oneshots. Firstly this is the first time I have written ANYTHING for a fandom other than Smallville so please be kind. Also no Beta so I apologize for any typos. 
> 
> ENJOY!

Her eyes fluttered closed as his lips worked their way across her jaw and down the slender column of her neck. He stopped when he reached her shoulder and she couldn’t keep herself from tilting her head to the side giving him access to the spot at the far inside of her collarbone. A spot that he’d discovered their first time together. A time when they’d both been humanity free and he had taken what he wanted from her all the while making her moan and writhe and scream and beg. 

His lips moved on their desired trail and when he finally reached that spot he let his tongue dart out to lick and taste her heated flesh. Unable to stop herself she pulled him closer to her and was rewarded when he lifted his head and his lips finally collided with hers in a searing kiss. 

“Please Caroline,” his words coming out in small pants against her mouth, “don’t marry him.” She felt his breath hit and mingle with hers and an involuntary moan forced it’s way from her. It had been so long since she’d been kissed this way, so long since she had felt even a fraction of the burning desire his lips were sending through her. In fact he had been not only the last man to make her feel this way, but if she were being completely honest with herself Stefan Salvatore was the only man who’d ever made her feel this way.

He pressed his lips back to hers and this time nibbled on her lower lip begging for Caroline to open up for him. When she realized resisting was a losing battle she sucked his tongue into her warm mouth and savored his taste before releasing it and allowing him to take control. He kissed her with such fierceness that she could swear he was trying to devour her. 

Then suddenly she was slammed into the wall behind her. His hands grabbing everywhere he could reach and she reveled in it. In his scent, his touch, and everything else that was Stefan. 

She couldn’t and wouldn’t deny herself any longer. She gripped the sides of his jacket and the slid the fabric over his shoulders. Stefan pulled away from her and shook the black leather to the floor. Suddenly his right hand found the small of her back and his left was slowly making it’s way up the outside of her thigh stopping only when one side of her dress was hitched up to her waist. God it had been so long since she felt this way... So long. Why had she denied herself this feeling? Why had she given this up? Without anything other than the thought of finally being with him again to motivate her she lifted her leg and rubbed the inside of her thigh against the outside of his. 

She felt his lips curve up at the corners at her movement and she knew that grin. It was the smirk of someone that had won. Someone that had finally gotten everything he ever wanted and instantly her body went stiff. 

What the hell was she doing? How after all the heartbreak and loss she had felt as a result of this man could she allow him to even come near her let alone touch her in ways she hadn’t even allowed her fiancee to.

Her fiancee... 

Oh God... 

Alaric. 

The girls. 

Their little family. 

It seemed like only days before that she had promised the man she was about to marry that she was happy, that she was fulfilled by their life. That their family was what she wanted, and that she didn’t need closure from her relationship with Stefan. 

In that moment she knew she needed to stop him. That this was wrong and all she was feeling was a physical response to someone who had always been a weakness for her. This had to be a purely a hormonal thing. Caroline knew that under the lust she felt for him was still the anger, the fear, and the unbelievable sadness that had almost ruined her completely. 

She gripped tightly onto the front of his button down and Stefan seemed to misunderstand her intent because suddenly his shirt was on the ground and the tiny buttons that had held it together were scattered around them. She pulled her head back and stared down at the plain white t shirt that was all that was between her and the feeling of his skin against her hands.

What the hell was she thinking?!

This needed to stop... Right now. It just didn’t make sense. The hold he had on her almost felt supernatural, like she had some crazy doppelganger like pull to this man.

She forced herself to lightly push him back and her eyes met his. She would later swear that she could see the exact moment that he realized she wanted him to stop and the corners of his grin turned downward. 

“Don’t,” he practically growled.

“Stefan...”

“Don’t,” this time it came out more as a plea.

“We can’t do this,” she could hear the way her voice wavered and she was certain he could too.

“Please... Don’t marry him,” he repeated.

Building up her strength she stepped around him and this time with conviction she didn’t know she had she told him again, “we can’t do this.”

He didn’t turn to look her way but she could see his reflection in the long mirror in front of him. His face tightened. His eyes clamped shut then opened meeting hers, “I love you.”

Caroline stared at him blankly as his words, words that at one time would have sent her heart rate into overdrive washed over her. Stefan loved her and if the look in his eyes told her anything it was that he’d never stopped.

Her eyes narrowed and she clenched her teeth into her tongue. She wasn’t going to respond. He didn’t deserve for her to. He was the one who had left Her. He was the one that had never bothered to contact her. He was the one that left her and went on the run with another woman. The one woman who had already caused such trouble between them. 

Valerie.

After all that had happened, after Caroline had admitted to him the insecurities the other woman caused to boil up in her. After she’d gone so far as to place a spell on Caroline to make it so her and Stefan couldn’t touch. After the longing looks that Valerie sent his way, and the obvious desire she had to be he one by his side he had still made the decision to leave with her, and in doing so made the decision to leave Caroline and the life she’d thought they’d started to build together behind. 

His betrayal of her had hurt more than anything she’d ever experienced. She still remembered the moment that she had realized he was never coming back for her. Her breathing and become labored and the sobs forced their way out. Everything around her felt like it was weighing down on her. Somehow the loss of merely one person in her life felt like the loss of almost everyone. He was her Boyfriend sure, but in reality he’d been so much more then that to her. He’s been her best friend, her confidant, her future... Or so she had thought. 

That was how her weekly ‘book club’ meetings had started. She’d force a smile on her face. Kiss the girls goodbye and walk out the door with a fake bounce in her step. It was only after she was far away from her little girls and their father that she would let her false bravado slip and allow the pain to flow over her.

She’d spent more and more nights away from her new family and sitting alone in a dark river park mourning the man she thought could actually be the love of her life. She’d been wrong though, he’d broken her, that was how she saw him now as the one who broke her heart.

She glanced up at him and he had turned to meet her eyes, it was over his shoulder that she finally got a good look at herself. Hair completely mussed and her lipstick smudged. The bridal gown she had been busy trying on when he’d slipped into the small fitting room was still ruched up on one hip, a small piece of the layering tulle stuck in the waistband of her still visible red panties. Glaring at her reflection she realized she was the perfect vision of a wanton woman, an adulteress. 

She had to end this. He needed to understand that this would never happen again so with all the self respect she could still muster she fixed her dress. Wiped away the proof of their heated moment from around her lips and ran a hand over her hair. Then she glared coldly at him and said the one thing she knew might finally get her point across.

“Stefan... You and me... It’s not gonna happen.”

His eyes bore into hers his look of determination still in tact despite her words. 

Caroline swallowed heavily and before the tears she could feel building could spill out she slipped from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the update and thanks for reading!

As much as she hated to admit it over the last few days it had occurred to Caroline the she had become a person who ran from problems. Not in all things of course, but it seemed that if there was a chance of being hurt she became scared and closed off. The events of the last few years had definitely made her gun shy when it came to trusting in people and believing that they wouldn’t let her down.

It wasn’t until Ric had asked her that morning what she had come up with for their wedding that she realized she hadn’t figured out a single detail yet. 

What had started out as a simple and quick ceremony at the justice of the piece had suddenly become the complete opposite. Now Caroline was forced to plan some elaborate wedding and reception that would require caterers, RSVPs, and a reserved venue. She had no idea how this had happened. Actually, that wasn’t completely true. It hadn’t escaped her notice that just days before their wedding and days after Stefan Salvatore had waltzed back into their lives that Ric had suddenly suggested a ceremony more befitting her and what he thought she really deserved. He’d stared at her with a firm look and insisted that they could do better then some quicky wedding at a courthouse.

There had been a time where she’d have appreciated the sentiment, but now it just felt like Ric was doing this for all the wrong reasons. It also didn’t help that the delay was beyond unsettling for her. She needed this wedding to be over and done with. She was ready for her marriage to begin and for her confusing past to be permanently forced to stay there. 

Which is why as she glanced at the neatly organized stacks in front of her she wished more then anything that she had the slightest desire to even start looking through them. Each one contained several options for all those little details that would make her and Alaric’s wedding a day that they would always remember. In true Caroline Forbes fashion each of the already divided piles was also organized by overall popularity and price. 

She lifted her steaming mug to her lips and after blowing lightly to cool it down she took a small sip, then another, and another. 

Each pile seemed to get bigger and more daunting the longer she stared at them. Caroline placed her mug down and her fingertips found their ways to her temples and she began to gently rub them in a clockwise motion. She couldn’t believe how difficult this was for her. 

Caroline used to revel in this. Planning, organizing, and taking control was her forte. They were the things that she had discovered a passion for at a young age and by the time she had finished her high school career she’d mastered it. Yet, as she stared down and the neat stacks before her she found herself faltering and trying to understand how she had lost control of her life in such a quick time. A part of her knew that she’d mostly agreed to the new plans because of the guilt she felt. She couldn’t believe that after all he had done to her Stefan still had the power to just come back and send her into a tailspin. That guilt only amplified after their run in at the dress shop. No, she had to do this, she owed Ric that much. 

Finding a way to force away her discomfort she swallowed heavily and picked up her first pile. The venue was the obvious the first choice to make. She’d pick somewhere and depending on available dates she could make the more detailed decisions based on that. Gently pushing the other stacks to the side she laid her choices out before her. 

There was a large local church that was very popular for weddings in the area, but as she stared at the huge stain glass windows and dark wood of the pews her mind drifted to the memory of a mahogany casket and a day that had been one of the worst of her life. Caroline cringed inwardly and placed option one into the no pile. 

Her next choice was a large, once privately owned property that had been turned into a memorial museum. The management there brought in extra revenue by hosting large elegant weddings and other events. She smiled lightly until she noticed the resemblance the property had to another mansion she’d once spent so much time in. The large circle driveway, the large Tudor style awnings, God even the trees that were scattered throughout the front yard were similar in shape, size and location. 

Rolling her eyes she sighed and turned the paper over to the images from the inside of the house, but when she saw the internal pictures her decision was officially an easy one. Nearly identical light fixtures and carpeting flowed throughout all the pictures. Glaring down her fingers tightened around the edges before slamming down yet another possibility into the no pile. 

Caroline gripped her hair tightly, resting her elbows on the table and fought back the overwhelming rush of emotions. How was she going to do this? How was she going to have this wedding and finally secure her happy little family? She couldn’t believe that even after leaving Mystic Falls again and settling back into her life in Dallas she was still finding so many things that brought her right back to where she had been years ago. Back in that destructive mindset of being obsessed with all things Stefan Salvatore. Lucky for her it seemed that just thinking his name had reaffirmed her determination because she pulled her hands away and stiffened her shoulders, and reached for then next page.

Then as if his sixth sense had kicked in and he knew she was forcing him from her mind temptation himself walked through the cafe door. Hoping he hadn’t seen her yet Caroline scooped up her papers, slung her purse and jacket over her arm to swiftly yet quietly made her way toward the door. She wasn’t fast enough though because just before she turned she felt every inch of her body heat up, something that to this day still only happened for one man. Taking a deep breath she hardened her facial features and pivoted on her heel. They stared at each other for several seconds... minutes... hours? She really had no idea before one corner of his mouth tilted up slightly for a moment before his gaze flicked down to one of her papers she hadn’t realized had slipped from her grasp. 

Confusion flashed in his eyes as he reached down to pick it up and hand it back to her, “this place kinda looks like my hou...” His eyes shot up to meet hers then back down as he quickly reread what he must have thought he read wrong. “Ideal romantic wedding location.” He quoted from the heading above the picture.

She stared at him wide eyed and reached out to grab the paper back from him but not before he pulled it farther from her reach, “I take it the wedding is still on then?” His voice held an edge to it that she’d rarely heard from him. 

Reaching around him she angrily snatched it back from him. “Of course the wedding is still on, Stefan.” She tucked it back into the papers and glared at him. Silently daring him to say something more. When he didn’t she stepped around him only to have him gently place his hand on her arm, halting her mid step. “What?!” She demanded, “What do you want, Stefan?!”

“You know what I want.”

“Well that’s not going to happen.” 

He firmly gripped her elbow and led her from the cafe and around the corner to an alley right beside it.

“Stefan! Stop!” She hissed, her eyes darting to the area around them. 

Taking her deep enough into the alley to keep them from prying eyes he finally stopped and looked her straight in the eyes, “you can’t avoid me forever Caroline, you know that right?” He took a step in her direction and smiled gently. “I’m not going anywhere,” he held his palm up to silence her when she parted her lips to argue with him, “and I know you wanna scoff at me and roll your eyes all the while telling me how you don’t believe me, but I mean it. I’m not leaving you... ever again.” He closed the remaining distance between them and softly ran the back of his pointer finger against her cheek, “I told you once that I’d wait for you and when you we’re ready I would be too.” He leaned over her and placed a kiss to her head, “that hasn’t changed, and it never will.”

Turning from her he made his way from the alley only looking back to meet her gaze with a smile that seemed to say that he knew he would have her back eventually.

It took her several minutes to snap out of her daze, a couple more to fully calm her breath and yet another to realize that during their brief interaction she had dropped everything for her wedding, and it was scattered all over the wet and dirty ground surrounding her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Okay, so the previous chapters were simply head cannon, and while my original plan was always to end this with the same basic outline (Caroline and Stefan on the run together) I couldn’t stop myself from adding in references to a couple of the amazing Steroline scenes from this past Friday. Hope everyone enjoys!

Caroline stomped down the motels rickety metal stairs. The bag she had just snatched away from Stefan clenched tightly in her hand. She didn’t care what he said she wasn’t going to just abandon her family. That was Stefan’s way of handling things, and while she had recently come to the realization about her affinity for running she wouldn’t do that to those little girls... or Alaric, they deserved better. Hell, she had deserved better too, not that Stefan would ever think that. He was so adamant that he was only trying to protect her. That being around him had been too dangerous. That she could have been killed in the crossfire. 

She was suddenly overwhelmed by images of her daughters. Their beautiful and innocent eyes filled with the fear they would no doubt experience if they were to witness anything from this part of her life. Her and Ric had been so careful with them. They were completely sheltered from all things supernatural, and she knew it needed to stay that way. The girls deserved that, just as much if not more than they deserved for her to stay.

Glancing around her she found Stefan’s car and made her way over to it. She placed her bag on the ground and leaned against the hood. This wasn’t fair... For anyone, but Caroline knew that if she swallowed her completely justified annoyance with him and they worked together hey could solve this. Maybe she could get back to her family sooner if they worked as a team.

That’s how he found her, leaning against his car staring up at the planes taking off with a contemplative look in her eyes. She knew the way she looked at him must have hurt him, she could see it in his eyes, but she couldn’t help it. He’d destroyed her, and when she had told him that his eyes had reflected her pain. He still loved her, at least that’s what he wanted her to believe. Then again why would he lie at this point?

It was only after Bonnie’s phone call that Caroline realized that there was no choice to make. She needed this to be finished before she went anywhere near her little girls again. They needed to be kept safe, at all costs. 

Secretly she hated that her best friend giving her this damn mark had given her an understanding of what a difficult decision Stefan had been forced to make three years before. Oh she was still angry with him that was for sure. He’d made the choice to take off without even having a real conversation with her about it, and the fact that he decided to take Valerie with him, of all people, made him even angrier. Unfortunately, as the anger she’d held onto for years had started to fade she found herself grasping for things to hate him for. She needed to hate him, because the alternative led to broken hearts and shattered lives. The guilt of that was something she wasn’t sure she could handle.

They sped through the pouring rain and after she had said a teary goodbye to her kids and fiancee she’d been asked the question she had been dreading. Did she love him? Did she love Alaric? Of course she did, in her own way. It was just so unfair to him that no matter how much she tried to push herself to feel more, the love she had for him was purely platonic. She could never wrap her mind around being with him the way a husband and wife should be. It just wasn’t there for her. That was why she had spent so long avoiding the longing looks he sent her way, the loving smiles and the prolonged touches that hinted at so much more than just friendship... at least on his end. It wasn’t until he’d proposed to her, his eyes filled with affection and hope that she couldn’t avoid it any longer. So when he got down on one knee and asked that they spend their lives together less then a year ago she couldn’t come up with a solid reason not too. There were things so much more important than passion and romantic love, she’d had that and all she’d ended up with in the end was a broken heart and an inability to fully trust anyone.

She couldn’t imagine admitting all of that to him so instead she refused to answer Stefan and asked for time, she just wasn’t ready to make that kind of a decision.

That night they’d driven to Maine then taken the ferry to Nova Scotia, just as she planned. After spending only half a day there they headed west again, this time flying to Quebec then driving across the remainder of Canada. The trip seemed to go on and on. 

Canada to Japan. 

Japan to Russia. 

Russia to India.

India to Egypt.

It was during their stop in Egypt that Stefan said that they could slow down a little. Caroline could honestly say that she was ready for a slower pace. Five foreign countries in less than two months was draining. Several hours of planning led to them taking a flight to Poland and then then driving through popular parts of Europe. Italy... Germany... Spain... and finally France. Stefan said the zig zagging was the best way to keep their movements secret. She did understand the need to confuse Bonnie if she was still on their tails but complete chaos of it was getting to her. What was bothering her even more though, was the way she found herself thawing to Stefan. 

It was their first night in France that she found herself truly giving into him for the first time. After that familiar feeling had ebbed it’s way in she had fought back. She fixated on his time here after he left her, started making snide comments about how romantic it must have been with the girl he chose over them. She knew it was childish but she couldn’t help herself. His eyes had hardened for a moment as he silently stared at her but almost instantly they softened in understanding and he reached across the cafe table and placed his hand over hers. Her eyes slid shut as as his thumb traced figure eights over the inside of her wrist. “I’m enjoying my trip here much better this time.” Her breath caught and she found herself grazing her fingers over the back of his hand. His movements hesitated for a minute then he pulled back slightly and intertwined his fingers with hers. She wished she could pull back, but she knew that wasn’t going to happen. Something had shifted between them during the last few weeks of their trip. Anger and resentment faded, trust and friendship had grown again, and now her emotions were progressing even further. Caroline looked up from their hands and when her gaze met his she knew this was it. All the avoiding and putting things off was over. She didn’t know how, but it felt like her love for him had become something more now.

Stefan stood from the table, threw some money for their food and a hefty tip on the table and pulled her from her seat. She was beyond happy that they had decided to eat at the hotel’s restaurant. Their room was merely an elevators ride away. 

The way up to their room was tension filled. They had stepped onto an empty elevator standing several feet apart, but just as the doors closed a hand shot through to stop them and several well dressed men stepped on. Stefan pulled her to him, keeping her right in front of him, her back pressed against his front. The entire length of him was pressed to her one hand resting on the decorative bar beside him and the other wrapped firmly around her waist. Her hands seemed to have a mind of their own, One was holding onto the arm around her and the other was resting on the outside of his thigh. 

One of the men smirked at them and sent Caroline a leering look. As if it was instinct Stefan pulled her even closer and a small moan slipped from her lips when she felt his arousal pressed into the small of her back. Unable to stop herself her hand moved from his thigh up over her head and around the back of his neck, her fingers running through the short hairs. 

One of the men whispered something to one of the others in Italian and when she felt Stefan tense she glanced in their direction. One of the men winked at her. She rolled her eyes, twisted in Stefan’s arms, and looked up at him. His eyes were hard, cold and fixed on the others in the elevator. She sighed and used one hand to guide his eyes back to hers. When their eyes locked she smiled gently, “Hi.” Stefan breathed deeply and a smiled broke. “Hi.”

They didn’t hear anything from the others for the rest of the ride. When they reached their floor Caroline stepped off, tugging Stefan by the hand behind her. Once the doors closed she let go of him and made her way toward their room. She needed some distance, or they’d end up losing control in the hallway. Of course their room was all the way at the end of the hall and she found herself getting annoyed at the distance between them by the time they reached the door. 

Stefan pulled his key card from his pocket and slipped it in. When the light on the door turned green he slammed his hand down on the handle and swung the door open. Taking a step inside he pulled her behind him. Before the door could even close his lips were on hers. This was it, this time there would be no stopping, and honestly she didn’t want to. She needed him, it had been so long since she’d felt him. Those moments before they left were nothing compared to this. All hesitation was gone. All fear and confusion was gone. This was just about them. 

Stefan was devouring her and she knew he was trying to convince her with his kiss that this was right, but what he didn’t realize was that she already knew that. She wasn’t stopping. She had to have him. Pulling back she smiled when his lips followed hers. When she could finally manage to lift her lips away from his he moved down her neck. Small groans slipped from her and she felt the same smug smile she’d felt in the dressing room, the same smile that months ago had infuriated her now thrilled her and only made her want to take things further. Her hands moved from his broad shoulders over his chest and to the tiny buttons of his button down. This time she when it was ripped open she felt arousal instead of overwhelming guilt. They belonged together. She knew that now, maybe she always had. 

Stefan was still not letting her go, and she knew he was still waiting for her to pull away. She needed him to know that this was what she wanted, what she was always going to want. Reaching down between them she gripped the length of him through his pants and finally he stopped and stared up at her wide eyed. Their eyes stayed locked while she removed his belt, and slowly popped the button holding his pants closed. She pinched the small zipper and lowered it. He stood completely still, a small strangled gasp leaving his lips when her hand finally gripped him. 

“Stefan.” she whispered. When he didn’t respond she gripped him tighter, “Stefan.”

He swallowed heavily, “yeah.”

“Touch me.”

The next few second were a flurry of rushed movements, and before she could even make a teasing comment about his sudden rush he had her bare and laid out on one of the rooms two beds.

She let out a small chuckle and Stefan looked at her questioningly. “it’s nothing,” she assured him, “just realizing that we didn’t really need the two beds I insisted on when we got here.”

He smiled down at her, and it wasn’t cocky, or knowing, it was a smile that was filled with adoration. It was the kind of smile that she could see all of his emotions in. He still loved her, and even if he hadn’t old her that before she would know it now. She knew she needed to tell him she felt the same way, before he was inside her again he needed to know. 

He’d slowly lifted one of her legs and kissed her ankle.

“Stefan.” 

“Yeah,” he mumbled against her calf.

“I need you to know...” His lips brushed against her knee and she whimpered. “I need you to know... that... Oh God...” His lips hadn’t stopped their journey and were now at the tops of her thighs. She felt his warm breath against her heat and she knew he needed to know before this went any farther. As his tongue darted out to taste her she nearly shouted, “I love you too.” 

His head shot up, eyes wide and the smile that crossed his lips made her stomach flutter. Moving up her body he kissed her stomach, her nipples, her neck and finally slanted his lips over hers. “God, I love you,” he panted against her mouth. “I missed you,” he admitted moving back down her body. 

“I missed you too,” she panted. 

“I missed your taste...” he ran his tongue over her wet slit. “I missed the noises you make.” He nipped gently at her clit causing her cry out. “I love you, Caroline,” and then his mouth was on her, devouring, suckling. His teeth grazed over her clit. He was sending her body into over drive, and when Stefan finally thrust his tongue inside her it only took seconds for her to explode. 

He crawled back up her body, resting his forearms on either side of her head ans smiled down at her. He lowered his lips to her and kissed her slowly... Gently... Reverently. 

Caroline ran her hands up and down his back loving the feel of him against her. She raised her hips searching for the friction of his length, desperate for him to be inside her. Understanding what she wanted he pushed up on one arm and lowered a hand to her thigh. Spreading her open he rested it on her hip and kneaded her soft flesh. Stefan began to move his hips against hers. Slow thrusts against her warmth, not entering her but pushing the tip of him against her still overly sensitized bundle of nerves. She was already close again and all the wanted was for him to be in her when she fell apart for a second time. 

“Stefan... Please.” reaching down between them she grabbed his length and placed it right at her entrance, with a slight rolling of her hips his tip was just inside. 

He ran his hand down the bed beside her and under her ass, lifting her and sinking down in perfect sync until he was fully sheathed inside her. “Caroline,” he groaned loudly. 

Her hands never stopped moving, finger tips leaving thin paths of warmth all over his back before resting on his cheeks and pushing him further into to her as he thrust. He growled at her actions and slammed into her once before slowing back down to a torturous pace. 

“Harder... Faster,” she begged and when he kept up his slower movements she surprised them both by tightening her thighs around him and flipping their positions. He stared up at her in shock then smiled.

His eyes slammed closed as she started moving against him, her body writhing against his. She was home, he was her home. Leaning down she pressed her lips to his once more as he wrapped his arms around her holding her to him. As she rotated her hip she could feel his body tense and she knew he was close. She moved her lips to his jaw and over his neck stopping at his pulse point and sucking lightly on his skin until he roared loudly and she felt him pulsing inside her. Just the feel of him releasing inside of her sent her over the edge and when she was done she collapsed on top of him. Resting her cheek on his chest she smiled and placed a kiss over his heart.

After her body calmed she rolled off of her and he pulled the blanket over them. Stefan raised up on one elbow and propped his head against his hand. “I really do you know?”

“What,” she panted with an exhausted grin.

“Love you.”

“I know. I love you too.” She smiled brightly at him and reached out to her palm to his cheek, “let’s get some sleep.”

He laid down and wrapped his arm around her nuzzling her neck with gentle butterfly kisses. Turning to him she smiled and kissed him gently, ”sleep,” she reminded.

“Okay.” He closed his eyes and as his breath slowed she craned her neck to look up at him. He’d finally drifted off and as she watched him she knew they would make it through this. 

Bonnie was still after them, she still had to figure out how to deal with Alaric, and they definitely still needed to talk more about what had happened three years ago, but they still loved each other and they would make it.


End file.
